The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
A mastectomy is a surgical procedure that involves the removal of a breast, with a subsequent asymmetrical appearance. Following mastectomy, a regular bra cannot be worn due to tenderness, as it constricts the surgical area and interferes with drainage tubing from the surgical area. This leaves the healthy breast unsupported. Current mastectomy camisoles available cannot be worn for about six weeks, and provide no support to the remaining breast. Mastectomy bras with prostheses cannot be worn until healing is complete, after more than two months.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.